


Decision

by grison



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grison/pseuds/grison
Summary: Nebula stares at Mantis’ outstretched hand. “No. You’re making a mistake.”Mantis doesn’t move. “Maybe. That’s not why l offered. I make my own choices.”





	Decision

Nebula stares at Mantis’ outstretched hand. “No. You’re making a mistake.”

Mantis doesn’t move. “Maybe. That’s not why l offered. I make my own choices.” There’s suddenly an unfamiliar, determined look making itself at home on her face. “Is that no for my sake or yours?”

Nebula growls and considers snapping Mantis like a dry twig. It would be easy. “I would break you. It would  _hurt_.”

The open hand does not move. “It might. It might not.” She pauses for a moment. “I am learning that I am the only person who can make choices for me. I have had people make my decisions for me before. I did not like it.”

Nebula snarls, transfixed and pierced by conflicting emotions she cannot name. She stares into Mantis’ wide eyes, unable to look away.

“So,” Mantis continues evenly, “you can answer for yourself, and I will listen. But you must not answer for me.” She smiles, sharply, and abruptly Nebula notices that her mouth is full of delicately pointed teeth. “Do you want my offer or not?”

Nebula shakes for a moment before biting out “Fine. On your head be it.” She pauses and looks at the fleshy palm of her one remaining hand. The palm is narrow, her fingers short, and the whole is rough and heavily calloused. Next to Mantis’ paper-clean, unblemished offering, it looks like the ugly, utilitarian weapon that it is.

But it is hers, and Nebula cannot come up with a good reason for herself.

She reaches out, as gently as she knows how, and carefully places her hand inside Mantis’.

Everything changes after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happens after this, but I was practicing and I wrote this snippet while I tackled a hike with the dog. (On Tumblr, of all places.) This seemed like a good place to tuck it away.


End file.
